jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 84
|vol = 5 (9) |chapter = 40 (84) |ja_kanji = シュトロハイム隊の逆襲 その② |ja_romaji = Shutōrohaimu-tai no Gyakushū Sono 2 |page = 19 |date = August 15, 1988 |wsj = #36, 19881988年の週刊少年ジャンプ |anime = Episode 18 |prev = Stroheim's Unit Strikes Back, Part 1 |next = Stroheim's Unit Strikes Back, Part 3 }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the fortieth chapter of Battle Tendency and the eighty-fourth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Messina wakes Joseph up at 5:00 pm to tell him they have caught up to the mail train. Joseph starts to get out of the car to break into the train, but another car comes up behind Lisa Lisa's and the driver honks at them. Joseph looks back at the car, wondering why it doesn't just pass them since there is plenty of room to on the road, but then he notices that Nazis are driving the car. The general of the Nazis comments on Joseph's physique and the car passes him. Suddenly Messina notices that several Nazis are already searching the train. One Nazi comes out of the train with the package containing the Red Stone of Aja. He gives it to the general, who explains that he knows about Joseph’s actions over the past 3 weeks up to now, and he wants an alliance with him. This confuses Joseph and the rest of the Ripple users, but Lisa Lisa then reasons that as detrimental to their goals as it is, they all have to agree that the Nazis having the Stone is better than the Pillar Men having the Stone. Unfortunately, the mysterious general then tells them that he plans to use it to further the Nazis' goals. Five hours later Kars arrives at the location of the train and the Nazis. His first action is to feel the outer wall of the building the Nazis are in, and, using the temperature difference between inside and outside, he pinpoints the location of every light source and human in the room, along with the genders of the humans. Using this information, he brings his arm blades out and skillfully cuts through the wall in such a way as to kill each of the five people. However, when Kars enters into the room through the window, he sees that he missed one person in the room whom he did not sense from outside: the mysterious general. The general takes the time to compliment Kars on his speed and intelligence. Kars does not acknowledge him, wondering why he could not sense the general's body heat. Kars charges the general with his arm blades just as Joseph comes into the room to ask the general where the food is. As Kars strikes the general's hand, the general's skin comes off, revealing a mechanized hand underneath. Kars cuts the general's hat and retreats, revealing to Joseph's shock that the mysterious general is Rudol von Stroheim. Appearances |Av6=RudolVonStroheimAv.png|Name6=Rudol von Stroheim|Status6= |Av7=EsidisiAv.png|Name7=Esidisi|Status7= |Av8=Pickpocket.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Nazi Spy|SName8=Nazi Spy |Av9=Kars2Av.png|Name9=Kars|Status9= |Av10=Adolf Hitler.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Adolf Hitler|SName10=Adolf Hitler|Status10= |Av11=Kars Victims.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Kars' Nazi Victims|SName11=Kars' Nazi Victims|Status11= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Chapters